Fake Sparks And Hidden Letters
by watahiko
Summary: Koumi ended up hiding the letters that allenhad been writing to rinali and lavi was there when Rinali needed him the most.. Is this the start of new love or a fake love trying to cover up heart break?...


Chapter Two

"You said to me you wouldn't leave me and you wouldn't ever walk away from me and then you turned your back on me and left me all alone in this cruel world.. My whole world is fading away and nothing is the same any more"

Rinali slowly starts to toss and turn within her sleep as her forehead as sweat on it, As she screams loudly her bed room door would fly open as lavi sprints over and then jumps on her bed as he doesn't care were he lands as he then sits down and Rinali quickly sits up and begins to cry, He then wraps his muscular arms around her waist pulling her into his lap as he then puts one of his hands on the back of rinalis head as he slowly rocks backwards and forwards.

Lavi Slowly lets out a very low sigh as he then whispers towards Rinali " _Shush… Its okay.. Im Here.. nothing is going to hurt you" _he then keeps on rocking backwards and forwards as Rinali then hears the word she stops crying as she then sniffs slightly as she puts her forehead on his chest as then puts her hands just below her chin. As she sighs heavily and lightly whispers "_Thank you Lavi-kun….."._

Rinali slowly closed her eyes as she then drifted off to sleep as lavi looks down he sees that she has fallen asleep while he then gets up and very carefully lays Rinali on her side as he then pulls the covers her as he then lays down behind her and lays on his back while he stairs up at the ceiling, Rinali then rolls onto her side as she then puts her head on his chest as she then drifts off into a calmer sleep then she has been having for the last Six Months.

Lavi slowly looked down at her while he then reached up and started to play with a small strand of her hair as he watches her sleep, As he then slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next morning Rinali slowly sat up from were she was laying all of last night as she then stretches her arms out widely she yawns loudly as she then looks at her curtains and sees that they are open as she then brings her arms back down to her side as she uses her right hand to block out the sun light out of her eyes.

Lavi then walks back into her bed room with a large plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee as he then sets it on the end of the bed and turns around and smiles at Rinali, she lets out a very soft giggle as she then sighs a little as he turns his back she get out of her bed. As she has a black singlet that clung nicely to her upper body and black men's boxers on the fitted perfectly around her waist and bum.

She shoos lavi out of the room as she then closes the door behind him so that she is able to get changed as she walks over to her three seated couch as she then stops and takes off her black singlet and unties her boxers and lets them fall to the floor while she then steps out of them she grabs hold of her uniform as she then puts it on and dose up the buttons.

She has one thing on her mind at this point she looks at the photo of her and allen-kun as she walks over and kisses the photo once and then walks back towards the bed before grabbing the plate of pancakes while she then folds one up like a cigarette she then eats it.

Rinali then walks over to the door and pulls it open as she sees koumi standing in front of her and lavi is behind him waving his arms around like there's a spider on her him, Koumi lightly pushes her shoulder back into the bed as he then closes the door behind and locks it. Rinali looks at koumi with a confused look on her face.

Koumi said nothing but just handed her a small amount of letters from allen as she looks at them then looks up at her brother her eyes slowly start to water once again. She then yells **" YOU FUCKEN BASTARED YOU HIDE THEM FROM ME ALL THIS FUCKEN TIME!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** koumi stood there as their was a lot of shock and disbelief in his eye hearing the words "_I Hate You" _ as she then fold up the letter and puts them in her pockets as she then pushes her brother out of her way.

She then runs out of her bed room while her eyes are full of tears while she runs out lavi catches a glimpse of her face as he then looks at her brother and he shakes his head as he then sprints after Rinali. She then runs faster as she then runs around the corner but then she suddenly feels a chest of someone and then she felt strong but yet soft muscular arms wrap around her as she then bruises her head into his chest not knowing who it was.

Lavi hugs her closer and tighter as he then kisses the top of her head while she then starts to cry and bash one of her fists against his chest as she yells " **HE HIDE THEM FROM ME!!!**" lavi winches very lightly as he then softly speaks "_Rinali Please calm down I am sure he had a good reason to.. Maybe you and I should get away from here only for a day or- _Rinali interrupted him " No.. Im not running away.. I know he will come back and I believe he will but right now.. Please don't leave me ...." she hugs him tighter while she turns her head away and looks at the wall.


End file.
